dr_nikolas_and_his_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Segments / Status Ladders
Slicing the Homophily Pie — Take the group you just made and segment that group (much like the Sorting Hat does in Harry Potter) in at least one (or more) of the following ways: ' '''1. Psychologically/Personality - ' '''2. Geographically 3. Culturally - ' '''4. Occupationally ' 'Give those Social Segments names (such as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, etc.) and describe the segments here. ' 'The Nightingales- The group was created by former university students who seek to find a new life away from the zombie infested world they know. They exemplify high intelligence, creativity, and resourcefulness. ' '. ' 'Give the Social Segments their own colors and describe them here. ' 'The colors often associated with The Nightingales are turquoise and brown. ' '''Give the Social Segments their own sigils or symbols and describe or draw them here. (This is just an idea) The Nightingales’ symbol is a small brown bird, representing their namesake, perched on the tip of a turquoise crescent moon. ''' '''Create and describe a hierarchy for the group. These will be your Status Ladders. ' # '''Nightingales - High ranking members and leaders of the group who have proven their survival capabilities and knowledge in a particular area of study. ' # 'Fledglings - Fledglings makeup moderate sized portion of the Nightingales’ numbers. In university terms they’d be the Juniors and Seniors. They’d have a major declared and show proper survival aptitude. ' # 'Newborns - Survivors who recently joined with the group and still need to go through training . ' # '''Hatchlings - Survivors who were either rescued or stumbled upon the group and lack the means to defend and provide for themselves. More Groups! — The more the merrier. ' '''Fill out the boxes — Using the previous descriptions as guides, create a Character Group for every single box — be sure to include the main Character Group that you created just a couple of pages ago. ' 'Descriptions — Quickly describe the groups you created for the above Group Alignment chart. Feel free to skip over the main Character Group you’ve already described. ' '''Righteous- The New Parliament of Argos, they are what is left of the previous government after the viral outbreak. Dedicated to restoring law, order, and civilization, they reach out to the many sanctuaries dotting the continent. They are represented by the colors red, white, and gold. Their symbol is a red phoenix spreading across across a golden sun against a white background. Humane- The Nightingales 'Transcendent- Grim’s Crew- A group of regulators who travel around dispensing their definition of justice. Once a part of The New Parliament of Argos’ diplomatic team, they felt the new government was too soft when it came to dealing with bandit threats. They are represented by the colors dark green and brown. Their symbol is a shield with two swords crossing through it. ' 'Orthodox- The Promethean Church- Survivors who have been infected by the virus but for some reason do not change. Their infection makes them a danger to others, but makes them seemingly invisible to the undead. They see their infection as a form of enlightenment and spend their days reflecting on it. Colors: white, sky blue, orange, and yellow. Their symbol is a single flame illuminated in white held in the blue palms of Prometheus. ' 'Pragmatic- Junk Caravaners- A caravan of vagabonds who salvage the ruins of New Athens a trade with anyone who is willing. Known for their grey cloaks and tattered grey banners. ' 'Autonomous- New Athens Bay Pirates - Former doc workers and cargo ship hands banded together after the viral outbreak commendering any vessel that would float and left the shores behind. More pirate in name than in action as they sail along the coast gathering supplies as needed and avoiding all contact with any sanctuary. Colors: Black, red, and white. Symbol: Red fist being crossed out by a white X. ' 'Ascendant- Ceber’s Gang - A dangerous group of bandits led by Ceber the Beast. They believe their leader is a emissary on Earth sent by the Dead God Hades. They believe they have been tasked with returning the remaining souls to the underworld. Colors are black and blue. Symbol - blue flaming skull. ' 'Ambitious- Ceber the Beast - constantly shows off his strength by dominating sanctuaries and slaying zombies in large numbers. On sight alone you wouldn’t think he was intelligent as much as he is strong, but he has proven to be a gifted tactician. See Ascendant for colors and symbol. ' 'Self-Indulgent - Charon and the Minotaurs - This group is by far the worst in New Athens. A degenerate mix of bandits, cutthroats, cannibals, and all around savages. They attack sanctuaries and strongholds in vast numbers, pillaging and spreading chaos. Color: Blood red and burgundy. Symbol: A bulls head, as they are often seen wearing them. '